


On A Bed Of Roses

by Valo_Valmieni



Category: H.I.M, His Infernal Majesty - Fandom, Ville Valo - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valo_Valmieni/pseuds/Valo_Valmieni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Ville do when he's homeboud in his Gothic tower? Self Love never felt so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Bed Of Roses

Ville lit the last white pillar candle and looked outside his window. He shook the glass panels making sure both sides of the window were locked. There was a snow storm outside, but this didn’t stop him from prancing around in the nude in the privacy of his own home. He had been trapped inside his Munkkinemi tower for a week now, and the flakes that fell from the heavens that once seemed so gentle threatened his freedom. Letting out a long sigh he drew a heart on the window over the fog he’d created. He noticed the streets where ghostly, foggy, and gloomy. Perhaps the only thing with life that night was the warm glow of the candles he set ablaze. The flames danced calmly around Ville, creating pale shadows that enhanced his beauty.  
He raised his arm and inhaled his own scent furrowing his brows at the musky odor. A bath was certainly needed, but it was far too cold, and he didn’t feel like stepping into the sauna at this time of day. Ville needed to do something to make himself a little more appealing. Even if there were no beautiful women around, he still needed to smell decent. Remembering the bouquet of fresh roses he’d been gifted by a fan a week ago he ran down stairs with an idea. He grinned to himself caressing the cobblestone with his long fingers as he swirled down to the first floor of his Gothic tower. He ran to the crystal vase that sat in the centre of of a coffee table. They were withering slowly thanks to the freezing cold. It’s as if they had been preserving just for Ville.  
The red petals were slowly fading to deep red almost black, and had formed ashy flakes at the top. Ville feared their death. He snatched the moribund bouquet and inserted one dust covered finger into the centre of one of them inspecting their freshness. They were still moist and had a little floral scent left. He ran for the stairs once more clutching on tho the nearly withered bouquet. Once in his bedroom again he began to rip the thorny stem off the roses one by one leaving only the bulbs which he took apart. He spread the petals over his white satin sheets, creating an interesting contrast between the sheets and deep red petals. They seemed like blood drops splattered across his bed.  
Ville looked at his masterpiece and threw himself on his bed, thrashing around in his sheets and the rose petals. He closed his eyes and grabbed a fist full of them and rubbed them on his chest, traveling down to his belly button, finally making a stop on his heart a gram tattoo just before his forest of pubic hair. His eyes fluttered open and he gripped his manhood and gave it one firm slow stroke. It had been so long since the last time he’d been touched by a woman. Ville had almost forgotten what it was like to be touched in his most intimate area. He closed his eyes remembering the legs of a young brunette and the sound of her heels that clicked against the pavement. Ville remembered her long angel curls that draped down over her perfect perky bra-less breasts. He smiled to himself and stroked faster recalling the soft definition of her thigh muscles. Picturing her in perfect bliss spreading herself wide for him, he rubbed the tip of his manhood with his thumb.   
The candle’s flames flickered with the rhythm of his hand as he began to stroke faster. They grew frantic, creating numerous shadows of different shapes around him. His skillful hand caused him to let out a growl followed by the words “niin tiukka”. He licked his lips stroking faster and faster, rolling around on the petals. Ville tried to imagine her lips around him sucking and kissing him just like he wanted. He felt his skin flush and a Veil of goosebumps teased his body. Ville felt his orgasm coming and arched his back lifting his backside from the bed. The sheets stuck to him with sweat, and he breathed loudly from the tingling sensation. His skin crawled with desire. He quickly inserted his middle finger from his other hand deep in his back orifice. He pressed it tight and wiggled his finger in sync with the hand that gripped his throbbing manhood. He enjoyed the sensation of being teased in his tight pink pucker, he loved being in control of his body. His hand stroked his length faster and faster, the speed warming up his privates. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on his skin’s surface. They trickled down his face, and along the curvature of his back hugging every sensual inch of skin.  
He squeezed his eyes closed getting lost in his fantasy, turning his head he inhaled his musky sensual scent wafting from his pits to his deafened nose. Ville’s rosy nipples hardened with the cold breeze that broke through the double window past the candles making them dance. Ville’s hand appeared to have a life of it’s own as it stroked faster and faster causing VIlle to sing a melody of moans. It was beginning to feel warmer as Ville broke his sexual fever he was getting closer. Soon the room went dark and colorful sparks appeared before his eyes as he came hard, releasing his boiling essence on his stomach. Ville screamed and moaned splattering the last bits of cum all over the heart a gram that adorned his abdomen and pubic plush. He breathed rapidly still riding the wave of his orgasm drenched in bliss waiting for his vision to come back. That night he had touched the stars and the aurora borealis. Self love never felt this great.


End file.
